Jabvah and Kamal
by LottaLovesWriting26
Summary: This again won't make sense unless you read my Lion King 4 Zahara's Tale Story. This is the story of an Outlander Lion and Hyena who cross their species' boundaries and fall in love.
1. New Friend

Chapter 1- New Friend

_In The Out Lands, Mid- Simba's Reign_…

A tan colour lion cub yawned, stretched his paws, and shook out his mangled bed fur as he walked out into the sunrise.

He was 8 months old, an older cub, growing a tuft of dark ruffled black mane, with Outland-ish look to it, as per usual in his genetics.

He had deep blue eyes, the same blue eyes of his father, Ki.

He was going to run forward to play without his young adult Mom knowing, but the light brown lioness with hazel eyes and bangs woke and ran over to stop him.

"Wait Jabvah! Don't you run off to those Pride Lands! Those royal lions are crazy; they'll kill you with their bare hands!" Chali warned.

"Mom, stop nagging me." Jabvah groaned. "You are my son, my only son Jabvah. I can't just replace you like that. It's dangerous world out there for a young Out Lander. I can't have you running off like this." Chali tried making him understand.

Jabvah sighed. He always gave in to his mother. "Ok Mom. I love you too." Chali nuzzled her son affectionately.

A very young lioness cub, with yellow fur, hazel-green eyes, and a black tuft and bangs bounced happily outside, followed by a young adult male with creamy pale fur, a black mane like the one growing on Jabvah's head, and Jabvah's blue eyes too.

This was his young sister, Jaylah, and his father who passed down most of his looks, Ki. Jaylah was a cute little cub who was only 2 months old.

"Jabby! Let's arm wrestle!" Jaylah growled playfully and Jabvah extended his arm out to wrestle with his younger sister.

Jabvah was losing steadily, as he was just an average cub, while Jaylah had ripped muscles on her legs already. This was something she got from Dad.

After a few minutes, she managed to best him. "Yes! I win! Loser!" Jaylah poked her tongue out at Jabvah. "Jay, I let you win!" Jabvah growled in annoyance. He really hadn't.

"I saw that. She beat you fair in square, Jabby." A friendly voice called out teasingly. He turned around, to see the voice belonged to his best friend and pseudo brother, the russet furred, red eyed Leonie.

"Leo, I was gonna win! Just because you like Jay!" He jabbed at his friend.

The 4 month old blushed. "No, I don't." He murmured unconvincingly.

"Yes, you do." Jabvah ruffled his head with his paw. "Hey, stop that!" Leonie complained. "Never!" Leonie pounced on him and they wrestled playfully.

Jaylah rolled her eyes and broke the two apart with her bare arms. "Watching you two wrestle is boring. I wanna wrestle too!" She leapt in to the play fight and they wrestled while giggling away.

"Hey kids, stop making such a racket! I'm trying to train Kovu!" growled Zira.

Zira and Chali were neighbours, but Chali never really liked Zira.

She was the one who originally banished them, and although Chali went willing with her mother at the time, she didn't like the conditions they were struggling with in the Out Lands.

"Zira, mind your own business, won't you? They're just being cubs!" Chali argued.

"Bah! Cubhood. Children don't need such luxury. If they want to be the best they can be, they must start growing from an early age. I'm going back now, but for the record, I think you're too easy on these swines of yours." Zira growled crankily, and went off back to the chief cave.

"Did she get one of those spiny sticks stuck in her butt?" Jaylah giggled and got laughs out of Leonie and Jabvah for this comment.

"It seems she always has." Chali added humorously. The children laughed their mouths off at this.

"Miss Chali, can I go exploring with Jaylah and Jabvah?" Leonie asked.

"Sure, as long as it's ok with your Dad." Chali answered. "Dad, can I go play with Jabvah and Jaylah?" Leonie asked.

"Sure son. Be extra careful. Never play on the Pride Lands. You know what happened to your mother." Answered Lato, the russet furred lion with a blond mane and red eyes. "I miss Mom." sighed Leonie.

His mother had tragically died when a rogue lion killed her over an argument about a kill. He had only had a mother for about one month of his life.

Jaylah came over to comfort him. "She's with Scar now." She gave him a friendly hug. "Do you still want to go play?" asked Jabvah, knowing he had bad days were he couldn't stop remembering his mother. "Yeah, ok." Leonie cheered up a bit.

They went over to the creek as usual, with the Pride Lands stretched out in front of them, tempting them. "Woah, the Pride Lands." gasped Jabvah.

"Let's go!" Jaylah exclaimed, leaping forward. "No! We could be killed!" Leonie warned them.

"That just makes it even more fun. Don't be a chicken, Leo!" Jabvah playfully teased. Leonie gave in. "Alright. But if we get in trouble, we run straight away! Got it?" Leonie bargained.

"Ok." Jabvah and Jaylah chorused with a hint of annoyance in their voices. Then with Jabvah and Jaylah running directly into the Pride Lands, with Leonie running carefully after them, they left.

_Meanwhile, behind the Pride Lands…_

Shenzi and Banzai had searched the lands with their hyena pack, but it seemed elsewhere they were not welcomed.

No matter how much they tried, they couldn't find an area where they weren't infamous. They had only followed Scar, because Zira had brainwashed them into becoming evil, and she successfully made them her puppet along with the once nice, normal Taka. Scar was only a product of his father's hate and Zira's moulding.

Zira had demons of her own. For one, Mohatu years ago had killed her Great-Grandfather and Grandfather, the notorious warlords and Castecaust leaders in battle, and although she looked nothing like him as a result of her parents, she took after Jay Jay Nough and Nawvlee well.

A small hyena pup rubbed up against her mother's leg. "Hey, sweetypie." Shenzi smiled at her young 6 month old daughter, Kamal. "Mommy, are we there yet?" Kamal asked.

"I think we are. There's no one here. Men, women, drop the camp tools. We will stay in our old home, since we are not welcome anywhere else." Shenzi announced.

Banzai came up to Shenzi. "It's a shame we can't find a better home. Can't they see we've changed since Scar died?" Banzai asked.

"No, I guess not. People cling too much to the past in these lands." Shenzi said.

"Mommy, Daddy, who's Scar?" Kamal asked curiously.

"Scar was a lion that used to live here. He caused nothing but trouble to the royals on the rock. And we got caught in the middle. His brother was King, and his father treated him badly because he wasn't the heir. Then a lioness from the rock, Zira, tricked us and him into being evil." Banzai tried to explain. "Ok." Kamal was satisfied.

Then she snuck away from her parents, seeing the land outstretched before her that her parents forbade her to go. The Pride Lands. "Cool…" She slid down the rock and went to explore…

_Back in the Pride Lands…_

Kiara, now an adolescent, was practicing to hunt.

She was finally on her own, for once, but the only downside was that she couldn't go past the waterhole, that and she couldn't go into the Outlands.

It was no secret she loved Kovu, but she couldn't see him again. She stalked after an antelope, but as always, she sounded too excited and scared it away.

But as it leapt away, she saw something strange.

Three unknown cubs, one tan with a black mane patch, one yellow with a combination of black bangs and a tuft, and one with plain russet fur, hiding behind a mound of tall grass.

She stalked towards them quietly. "Oh my god! Please don't kill me!" cried Leonie as the unknown golden young lioness with red eyes approached.

"Why would I kill you, you're a cub!" Kiara exclaimed. "But you're a Pridelander, and I'm an Outlander! Please, my mom has already died, I'm all my father has left!" Leonie shivered and Jabvah and Jaylah rolled their eyes at his chicken antics.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I'm not going to kill you. I have a friend that's an Outlander. His name is Kovu, and I wouldn't kill him, because, well…" Kiara trailed off blushing.

"Well what?" Jaylah asked innocently. "I'm in love with him." Kiara confessed.

"You're in love with Zira's son? No way, that's so dangerous!" Jabvah said.

"I know. What are your names?" asked Kiara.

"I'm Jabvah; this is my friend Leonie, the chicken, and my little sister Jaylah." Jabvah introduced.

"Ok. It might be a bit dangerous for you in the Pride Lands. But I know the feeling of being a cub. I'll show you around. Come on, on my back." Kiara lowered herself down to the cub's level.

Jaylah climbed on first, followed by Leonie and Jabvah was at the back, the order according to height. The kind lioness Kiara ran across the Pride Lands, and the cubs were shouting "Yeehaw! Yeeeeehaw!" as Kiara smiled at their preciousness.

How could her father think such cubs like these were evil? She crossed around the borders, starting by running past Rafiki's tree, near the Outlands, past the Eastern Border and then under Pride Rock.

"Thanks for the ride Kiara! You're alright!" Jabvah smiled at her as she turned her head back towards the cubs. "Yeah, thanks!" Jaylah and Leonie chorused.

"It's my pleasure." Kiara said, and they chatted away. Meanwhile, Kamal was running around under Pride Rock, flirting with danger, when she bumped into an adolescent lioness.

"Ahh!" She squeaked as she saw the lioness and the lion cubs. She was about to turn away when the lioness trapped her tail with her claws.

"Hey, what's hyena pup doing here? I thought you left the Pride Lands!" Kiara growled. "You're a big meany! Hyenas are nice now, if you could just see that—" Kamal barked back, and Kiara roared in her face, making her tremble.

"You almost killed my father!" Kiara growled at her. Jabvah frowned, and jumped in front of Kamal. "I thought you were nice! She's a pup, and she clearly wasn't in the fight! That's like calling all Outlanders Scar!" Jabvah tried to be democratic.

Kiara just roared at the youngster. "Maybe you are Scar, but these cubs on my back are ok! Come on Jaylah and Leonie, I'm taking you home." Kiara ran off with the cubs on her back, while Leonie and Jaylah waved bye to him.

Kamal smiled. "Thanks for standing up for me." Jabvah returned the smile. "No problem. She is a big meany. Just like those crazy royal lions." Kamal nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that Simba, who does he think he is?" Kamal rolled her eyes, and earned a laugh from Jabvah. "Wanna play?" Jabvah arched his back playfully.

"Sure! Tag your it!" The cub and the pup chased each other under the rock, and Kamal was a very fast runner, so Jabvah growled in frustration.

Then he saw a stray log, and tripped Kamal, making her fall backwards on her back, and he pounced on her. He smirked, and then his face softened as they made eye contact, and he felt butterflies in his stomach for a moment.

"Um, tag your it!" Jabvah shook the feeling off and quickly got back into the game. They played and laughed for hours, until they were exhausted.

"I'm Kamal. What's your name?" asked Kamal. "I'm Jabvah." answered Jabvah.

"I think we'll be good friends, Jabvah." Kamal and Jabvah blushed. "Me too." He said. "It's late afternoon, I've gotta get back before Mom freaks out. Bye." Kamal said.

"Bye." Jabvah said back, and he headed back to the Outlands on his lonesome.

Back at the Outlands, his sister and best friend had already returned.

Jaylah saw Kovu and Vitani sitting in the sun, arm wrestling. As always Vitani was winning. Jaylah often looked up Vitani, and she thought the adolescent lioness was really cool.

"Hey Vitani and Kovu." She greeted her neighbours. "Hi Jay." Kovu greeted. "Jay!" Vitani ruffled Jaylah's hair affectionately. "Um, I need to talk to Kovu." Jaylah had a plan in mind.

Vitani nodded and Kovu stayed with the cub.

He was a middle adolescent by this time and had mane fur growing around his shoulders, on his head, and a strip down his chest.

It was already bigger and thicker than his brother's, and more attractive to females in return. "What is it Jay?" asked Kovu. "Um, I met a lioness. I think you know her. Her name's Kiara." Jaylah smiled knowingly.

Kovu looked nervous and his breathe caught in his throat. "K-K-Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah that's the one. I think you should know something. I'm kind of being a gossip, but I think you should know this. Kiara loves you." Jaylah said.

"S-she loves me?" Kovu's face turned more affectionate then she had ever since on the often poker faced lion before.

"Thanks Jaylah. I think you should go back to your parents now, it's almost dinner." He ruffled her fur, and once Jaylah was away he did a crazy happy dance and smiled big. Jaylah didn't know it then, but she had set off a huge chain of events. Kovu from then on, pretended to be filled with hate, and brainwashed, so that he could be closer to Kiara, sooner.**


	2. The Tunnel and The Forbidden

Chapter 2- The Tunnel and The Forbidden

In the week that passed, Shenzi and Banzai's camp had to figure out how they were going to hunt.

They tried being as quiet hunters as they could in the Pride Lands, but of course Kiara found them and like the good little kitty she was, she roared and got Simba's attention.

Simba sent them back home and stole their kills.

Kiara and Simba's glares pierced their souls. They went without food for three whole days, until Kamal came up with a breakthrough.

"Why don't we dig a tunnel with our claws under the Pridelands, and into the Outlands?" she suggested. The whole clan agreed that it was a great idea. "You're already showing signs of leadership, my girl." Shenzi licked her pup in a familial way.

A team of the four biggest men and women led of course by alpha female Shenzi and alpha male Banzai, dug a tunnel with their claws, which extended from the Campsite down to under the Pride Lands at land level, and the tunnel peaked up towards the Outlands.

They would hunt for food in this region, and although it was dire, it was better than no food at all.

That night, everyone had a modest dinner of two antelopes who had accidently ran into the Outlands. It tasted way better considering the lack of food for three days, and Kamal bit hungrily into it.

She couldn't sleep that night after dinner.

It could have been the energy from the sudden food, but she also thought it was Jabvah. She couldn't thinking about the young lion she had met last week.

Butterflies came to her stomach whenever she thought about him, his deep blue eyes, kind voice and scraggly mane…but he was a lion.

She was a hyena. Hyenas and lions don't fall in love. That was what her parents had always told her. Because of the feud since the hyenas had been discovered in the Pridelands by already irresponsible leader Ahadi, hyenas and lions had hated each other from the day they had met.

If you asked any lion or hyena, they would say the same thing. No matter what, it is impossible for a hyena and lion to fall in love. Hyenas and lions don't fall in love.

But this didn't reassure her. In the dark of night, she felt herself needing the lion cub more and more.

She noticed the tunnel that her parents and the clan members made. In a split second, a decision was made. Kamal bounced and slid down the tunnel, eager to find her friend.

She tip-toed into the chief cave, but only found a very light brown middle age lioness sleeping with what looked like her two adolescent and one young adult children, the young adult lion had a scraggly small black mane with grey red brown tinged fur.

The adolescent lioness had dull pale gold fur, with black rims and bangs around her closed eyes.

The adolescent male had red brown fur, with a black mane that was better kempt and larger than his young adult counterpart, and dark eye shades around his closed eyes.

She didn't know them at the time, but she was looking at Zira, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu. She sighed in frustration and moved on to the right, which happened to be Chali and Ki's small family cave.

She smiled as she saw inside Jabvah, next to who Kamal presumed was a sister or younger relative, and his parents.

She dragged him outside by the tail, in a small area surrounded by scrub. Then she woke him up by shaking his shoulder gently.

"Hey, Jabvah. It's me Kamal!" Jabvah got up, not even bothered that she had interrupted his sleep. "Kamal! I haven't seen you for a week, how are you?" Jabvah gave her a friendly hug.

"Good. But I can't sleep." Kamal groaned.

"Why not?" Jabvah asked. Kamal blushed. "I-I-I can't tell you." She said shyly. "I won't mind." Jabvah was clueless. "People say that lions and hyenas can't like each other." Kamal blurted out.

"What people?" Jabvah was intrigued. "My parents." Kamal answered. "My parents say that too. But what else could persuade Shenzi to help Scar?" Jabvah thought out loud.

"Shenzi's my Mom. She loves Banzai. She says Zira, this lioness, tricked Scar and my Mom and Dad into being evil." Jabvah's eyes widened at the name Zira.

"Zira? That's my crazy next door neighbour! She makes her son Kovu do all this training and he wasn't allowed to play hide and seek or tag with any of the other cubs. But he managed to sneak some play sometimes with my Mom and Dad and their friends. They got in lots of trouble. Zira's the head of these lands. If someone gets on the wrong foot with her, then they don't' get food for a week!" Jabvah exclaimed.

"That sounds like her, alright." Kamal remarked. She only knew Zira from Shenzi's stories. "So hyenas and lions can't fall in love? Really?" Jabvah was mystified.

"Yeah, I kind of like a lion." Kamal blushed. "Really?" Jabvah wondered who it could be. "Well it's—" They were cut off by an irritated roar of a lioness.

"Jabby-poo! What are you doing out this late, oh a hyena!" Chali exclaimed. "Yeah, um she's my friend." Jabvah tried explaining.

"No she's not! Son, no matter what you think, a hyena and a lion can't be friends. It's just not possible." Chali said to him.

"Not from where I'm standing!" Jabvah defended.

"You're just a cub; you'll grow out of it. In the meanwhile, you get out of our lands, I'm sick of seeing you hyenas around here!" Chali shoved the hyena away from her son.

Kamal quickly scurried away to tunnel and ran back to her parents. She didn't exactly want to cause trouble with a full grown lioness.

"You're wrong! You also say lions and hyenas can't fall for each other! Well guess what, I like the hyena I was just talking to! So I guess I'm some sort of exception!" Jabvah growled.

"Oh my Jabby-poo. I'll have to have the medicine lioness examine you. It's not possible. It's never happened before, what have I told you?" Chali tried reasoning with her son.

"That alone doesn't mean it can't happen altogether! There had to be a tiger that fell in love with a lion, otherwise there would be no tigons! Perhaps Scar is trying to tell me something. Perhaps there will be a cross between a hyena and a lion someday." Jabvah raised his voice.

"You have gone nuts! I need to take you to medicine lioness first thing in the morning! None of this nonsense! Get back to bed, young lion!" Chali scolded, and stormed off to the cave.

Jabvah snarled in frustration and hit a termite filled tree open with his claw. He sighed. "I know how the tiger feels now." He padded off on a downtrodden note to his family's cave.**


	3. Fire Rescue

Chapter 3- Fire Rescue

_The Outlands, Late Afternoon, Almost Time For Kiara's First Hunt_

Jabvah, Jaylah, and Leonie spied on Zira's cave, trembling with fear at the lionesse's hate filled gaze. Anyone would say that she was the female apparition of her Grandfather.

She hissed, smirking, and walking circles around their teenage neighbour Kovu, checking his physique. "Nice. Very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had." Anyone could see that when Zira turned her back to Kovu, he bore a worried look on his face about what his family was going to do to Kiara, but as soon as she put her gaze back on his face, he turned on the evil smirk again.

The cubs were too scared, so they looked away.

Jabvah was worried about what they would do to Kovu, while Jaylah and Leonie were also worried for Kiara. Jabvah wasn't too worried about her.

He thought that she acted very rudely towards Kamal and him the other day they met him. She was stuck up, just like her father.

It had been two months since Kamal and Jabvah's last meeting. Jabvah was ten months and an adolescent soon; he was already beginning to look like one.

The choppy mane hair on his head had since grown a littler bushier and even more unkempt. Leonie was eight months and now had a golden mane patch growing on his head, much better kempt than Jabvah's. It reminded him more of his mother, as it was her exact fur colour.

Jaylah was 4 months old and hadn't done as much growing as the boys had, but was taller than she was 2 months before, a middle cub officially.

She wasn't a little kid anymore. But still very much a cub. Jabvah's feelings had blossomed even more, and he knew that whatever he was feeling, it was greater than just liking Kamal.

The medicine lioness tried but she couldn't find anything mentally wrong with him. She thought it might have been a mutation somewhere in Jabvah's bloodline for him to like a hyena.

Jabvah thought his mother was crazy. How could he be insane just because of a crush?

Kovu and Zira climbed onto the part of Stonypaw that was visible to the Pride Lands. Zira watched as her two elder children, the half-siblings Vitani and Nuka, went with their sticks to Scar's Old Home, to find some fire.

Not knowing the hyenas just lived below Scar's home, they assumed Shenzi and Banzai's clan had run off. It appeared so too on the surface, but as they travelled to the home, the clan were eating and preparing their sleeping arrangements.

Kamal, with an antelope drumstick poking out of the left side of her mouth, looked wistfully over the lush green to the Outlands, the dusty barren lands against the sunset.

She saw a light gold adolescent lioness figure hunting in the Pridelands, and groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing it was the prissy pussycat Kiara.

She thought of Jabvah. Was he happy? All of a sudden, like usual, his choppy mane fur, blue eyes, and caring voice floated in her head.

It was official. She might as well have been crazy. Because she liked a lion. Maybe even more than like.

Once she finished her antelope drumstick, she looked to the other hyenas that were now in their tents for the night. "Are you coming to bed, Kamal?" Shenzi called out.

"Coming Mom!" Kamal took one last lingering look at the Outlands before going to her tent.

Tonight, she wouldn't sleep. She was going to see Jabvah.

As soon as her parents snored in the tent, and their bodies moved up and down in breathing with deep sleep, she ventured out of the tent where the sun was still setting.

It didn't take long for any hyena to get to sleep. She slid down the tunnel, making her way to the Outlands.

Back in the Outlands, Vitani and Nuka where still travelling back with the fire they needed, so the Outlander pride brought their modest kill up with them to Stonypaw Mountain.

Jabvah, Jaylah, Chali, Lato, Leonie, Ki, Janois, Giyji, and about ten more lionesses, which together with Chali and Janois together made Zira's female muscle, her army, joined Kovu and Zira on the rock with their food.

The current generation of cubs, Jaylah, Leonie and Jabvah sat together. Kovu, Lato, Ki, Giyji, Chali and Janois who were all of similar age and Cubhood pals, sat with each other too, leaving the army lionesses, Zira and Kovu to sit together in another group.

They all watched quietly as they ate their food, waiting for the first Outlander clan move to be made on Kiara, they waited to see fire.

Meanwhile, Kamal, successfully snuck out of the camp, was looking frantically in all the Outlander caves but couldn't find even a single lioness.

She gave up, frustrated. Maybe she should head back, towards the rapidly setting sun, or perhaps…he was in the Pridelands…curiosity got the better of the pup, and although something told Kamal she was putting herself in some kind of danger, she shook off the feeling and ran directly into the Pridelands anyway, flirting with danger.

She saw a light gold figure running furiously in her direction South of the Pridelands, but just avoided bumping into Kiara as she angrily jumped over the hyena, thinking she was a rock. Something had obviously pissed her off. Kamal had no idea of what it was though.

Vitani and Nuka returned to Stonypaw Mountain as they sun was out of the sky and daylight was fading. "Ok, go! Spread fire!" Zira urged them, and then smirked proudly as they jumped over to some foothills. "Let's light fire!" everyone heard Nuka exclaim from the mountain and they heard Vitani's tomboyish chuckles.

But everyone laughed at Nuka's expense when he burned a circle around himself and burned his tail. It was no secret Scar's own son did not inherit his intelligence.

Vitani just rolled her eyes and continued spreading the fire. The flames soon light up the Pridelands.

Kamal was running in the direction of Stonypaw, but she then noticed smelling smoke and then…fire!

Suddenly a whole herd of antelopes were headed her way, and then she ran left, right under the foothills and in Jabvah's view.

He gasped. "Kamal!" He knew the hyena pup even from miles away.

As Kovu set off to save Kiara, Jabvah ran directly into the fire. As he passed down steep cliffs and foothills he bumped into Kovu.

"Where's Kiara?" He asked worriedly. "I saw her running off to the left, by that ledge! Go rescue her!" Again, a cub had set off a chain of events.

Jabvah set off to the right, where he saw Kamal running off.

She was running to the far end of the river that Simba and Nala would later find Kiara being dragged out of by a certain next-door neighbour of Jabvah's.

Kamal gasped and breathed hard. The fire was burning every step she had run.

She stopped, trying to gather her bearings, but this was not a good idea as the fire circled her. Exhausted by the smoke, she gave in, fainting.

Jabvah gasped louder as he saw the fire circling Kamal.

His Kamal. He leapt as high as he could and just managed only scorching his stomach. He grabbed the hyena pup, and put her on his back.

The flame circle climbed higher but Jabvah knew he had to get out there or he would faint and the fire would burn through his bone, killing him.

He decided a little a bit of burn was better than dying, so in the little space he had, he backed almost into the other side of the circle, narrowly escaping being burnt.

Then he gained momentum, launching himself through the fire, feeling utter burn and a scorching sensation as he passed through the ring.

He was alight and on fire, but his adrenaline pushed him out of the way off the fire, and into the water, putting out the flames.

He had first degree burns but it was nothing the medicine lioness couldn't fix. Kamal had even lesser burns.

Against the darkened night sky and moonlight, he fished Kamal out of the water and shook her shoulder. "Where…am I?" Kamal sighed out.

"You're in the Pridelands, out of the fire." Jabvah told her. Kamal snapped upwards.

"Jabvah?" She said with a lot more energy. "Yep." He nodded.

"You…saved me?" Kamal's eyes sparkled. "It was nothing." Jabvah smiled and shrugged.

Kamal leapt forward and hugged him warmly. "It wasn't nothing! Thank you for saving me! Hey, your mane's really growing _nicely_." She reached her hand into his mane and played with his mane fur, making him purr.

Jabvah leant forward and licked her on the cheek, returning the affection. Kamal blushed and giggled at this. "I know I like you Jabvah. But I also feel something more." Kamal confessed.

Jabvah blushed. "Same here." They felt the same warm pleasant feeling coursing through their bodies.

"Is it…love?" Kamal asked very shyly. "I think that's it. I love you." Jabvah said. "I love you too." Jabvah smiled and purred, nuzzling Kamal affectionately.

They saw a frightened blue bird flying above them, yelling, "I must tell Simba!" Kamal and Jabvah quickly ran to the other side of the river where the hornbill had come from, eager to see what he was worried about.

The saw a reddish brown male lion, an adolescent, pulling a light gold lioness out of the river.

He had her on the edge and pulled her out onto the other side of the fire. Jabvah gasped.

Kovu had successfully saved Kiara. They watched as a familiar scene played out before them, with Simba and Nala arguing about the newcomer rogue.

After that was done, and the fires were dying down, it was very late and Kamal and Jabvah were tired from the rescue.

"Bye Jabvah. I love you." Kamal and Jabvah nuzzled once again. "Bye Kamal. I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the mouth, making her melt briefly before once again gathering her bearings and running back towards home.**


	4. The Outlander Prince and The Outlaw

Chapter 4- The Outlander Prince and The Outlander Outlaw

Zira, mad with power, after she caught Jabvah running back from the Fire Rescue day, before returning to spy on her son, jailed Jabvah for helping a hyena.

Jabvah thought it was strange considering that hyenas were part of Scar's reign, but Zira only reminded him that they betrayed Scar.

So there he sat, in his jail, for months. Sometimes, Jaylah, Vitani, Leonie, Ki, Lato, and Chali would sneak him kill, but they had to be careful not to damage their livelihoods.

Zira for most of the time, would be watching over him carefully. But when Zira wasn't around, half of the 'Outlaw Patrol' duties would be Vitani's, and half would be Nuka's.

He hated Nuka's patrol even more than Zira, because he was a blatant narcissist like his father, and always talked about how strong and powerful he was. The only time he liked this talk was late at night, because it helped him sleep.

But he loved Vitani's patrol. Because Vitani was often easy on Jabvah. She didn't want him to be in jail.

Jabvah had once asked his mother why Vitani and Kovu were generally nicer and had better manners than Nuka, and how Kovu and Kiara could be together because they were cousins. Chali told him it was a good question; she had often asked it herself.

Zira explained to her once that Scar rejected Kiara's real cousin Nuka, because he was not nearly as smart as him, and he hated firstborn children, because it reminded him of Ahadi's preference for Mufasa.

Chali also added that revenge was the only thing that made Zira smarter. She was usually dumber than most lionesses, and only had evil and the ability to manipulate on her side.

After Scar rejected Nuka, she ran to the waterhole to cry, and an old friend of hers, Ayo, who had a light green eye and violet eye, explaining Vitani and Kovu's eye colours, tried to comfort her.

He such a gentleman, so careful to her, that she fell in love with him, and they created two more children for Zira.

Unfortunately, he was killed almost immediately after the conception. Nobody knows why she continued to follow Scar and why Scar would adopt children he didn't father, but never-the-less, both things happened, and cynic lions and lionesses in the Outlander system would only speculate as to what happened.

According to every lion and lioness in agreement, Kovu was the spitting image of not Scar; but his real father Ayo, a sensitive, gentleman lion.

Scar and Ayo happened to look very alike without even being related, but you could easily tell who Scar and Ayo were by their respective manner and the way they carried themselves.

Vitani looked mostly like her mother, but had her maternal Grandmother's eye rims and bangs. She also inherited her violet eyes from Ayo.

She had a mixture of Zira and Ayo's personalities, and had gentleness, a polite way, and a hidden genius, from her father as well. So no. Kiara and Kovu weren't cousins. But for another unknown reason, Kovu was the chosen one.

Now Jabvah was officially an adolescent.

He was 14 months old, and wanting to get out of jail. He wanted to see Kamal, show off what puberty had done to him, tell her he loved her.

He had a little bit of mane hair on the sides of his face, but apart from that, his head hair had thickened and become even more unruly.

Suddenly, a sneaky visitor made his way to the Outlands, in the middle of the night, when Jabvah was brooding, over to the jail.

It was late, but Jabvah hadn't gotten any sleep. He immediately recognized the reddish brown elder adolescent's figure. It was Kovu.

"Kovu! Hey Kovu!" Jabvah called over to him quietly.

"Jabvah? Why aren't you asleep?" Kovu asked Jabvah. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about my girlfriend, Kamal. I can't see her. She's a hyena."

Jabvah told the kind young lion, whom he thought would understand.

He thankfully had a look of understanding.

"Forbidden love? I know all about that. I can't believe I have to kill Kiara's father… and then her…you know he's not as bad as everyone thinks. He's not too prissy, he's noble, wise, and little overprotective but he's only worried about his daughter. That's completely ok; he has a right to be. Mother's ok with me, but when it comes to Vitani and Nuka; she couldn't give a rat's. It has a lot to do with me being the chosen one." Kovu said.

"My only wish is to see Kamal again." Jabvah sighed.

"Where does she live?" asked Kovu. "Um, Scar's Old Home." He replied.

"I could run you over there, after I report back to Mom, in the first hours of morning, have a nap, I'll wake you in two hours. I have to go back to the Pridelands anyway." Kovu said.

Jabvah smiled at the thought of seeing his Kamal, and fell almost immediately asleep. Kovu woke him, disturbing his small amount of sleep about two and a half hours later.

"Hey. Sorry I'm a little late; Mom was pestering me more than usual. The sun's almost up. We have to get going before Simba wakes. I'll take you on my back, but I have to warn you that I'll be running fast." Kovu, with his strong muscles bent two of the jail sticks, and Jabvah squeezed out of the small gap Kovu made for him.

"Ok Jabvah, let's go!" Kovu placed the young adolescent, who hadn't grown much out of Cubhood yet but could be distinguished as an adolescent from being slightly taller than a cub and mane grown his cheeks, on his back, and he ran as fast as he could with Jabvah on his back.

Kovu dropped Jabvah off, and went to fake an attack on Simba to please his mother, only growing closer to Kiara in the story we all know.

Jabvah ran down the bone steps of the campsite, only to fall down the last three with the clumsiness of being an adolescent and waking the hyenas up.

He cowered, backing into the steps as the group of hyenas closest to him, cornered him, glaring and growling. "Um…nice doggies…" Jabvah said with a scared smile, shivering as they edged closer.

"What's all that racket about?" A young adult female, probably a littler younger than his own mother Chali, barked out.

Their attention snapped to the other side of what appeared to be a campsite. The female hyena had bangs over her eyes, an irritated frown, and a strange foreign accent.

"It's a strange tan young adolescent lion, he's an intruder!" one of the females closest to him growled. "Let me see him." She said in a dangerous tone of voice. He knew from this tone straight away he didn't want to mess with the owner of the voice.

The hyenas moved out of her way, without her having to shove them aside. He shivered in fear. "Um…uh hi…are you leader or something?" Jabvah asked foolishly.

"Yes I'm a leader, _**lion**_. I am Shenzi, leader of the Hyena Campsite and our pack. Why are you here?" Shenzi hissed. "I…well, how do I put this…uh, I'm looking for Kamal, she's a friend of mine." Shenzi's eyes widened, and then she forced them down into her frown again, concealing surprise.

"Kamal is my daughter! How did you meet? What is your business with her?" Shenzi shouted in his face. Kamal woke to shouting, and then gasped and did a double take. Jabvah was in the camp!

But how, and he looked grown up, so handsome! But she had to get out of her admiring state. Shenzi looked like she was about to eat him! She ran forward.

"Mom! Wait!" Jabvah's whole face brightened. "Kamal?" Jabvah called out. "Jabvah!" She called back. "You know this lion?" Shenzi's frown contorted into a confused expression.

Yeah, Mom remember when I asked you about hyenas and lions falling in love, this guy is what inspired my question." Kamal said shyly, blushing. "You _**love**_ this lion?" The hyenas gasped at this interaction.

"Yes. Yes Mom I do. Remember when I came home from the Fire Rescue Zira put on and I was alive? That was Jabvah. He saved my life." Kamal confessed.

"And we confessed our love after the rescue. I know I'm just a lion in your eyes. But if you accept me, I will promise to never hurt your daughter, and I will protect and love your group like my pride." Jabvah bowed to Shenzi, like he had to with Zira.

Shenzi pulled him up, with her face showing its softer side. "You don't need to bow to me. I'm not a queen, just an alpha female. Kamal is our Future Alpha, but because she has no hyenas to court with, I believe wholeheartedly that you'd be a great Alpha as well. You clearly love my daughter. You can come as often as you like, until the Alpha mateship ceremony. That will not be until you are 20 months. Then, you and Kamal are the leaders and have the right to create a new generation of Alphas." Shenzi accepted them, and gave Jabvah a familial hug, then Kamal.

Jabvah was surprised, but none-the-less happy. It seemed the current Alpha Female really had softened up since Scar's reign.**


	5. Jabvah's Pack

Chapter 5- Jabvah's Pack

Over the months, as they flew by, Jabvah visited the pack, twice a week. First, he just brought himself, and himself alone.

He never told anyone about his secret pack, back in the Outlands. In fact, he wouldn't until he was even a middle age adult.

Two months had passed, and as Outlanders in Jabvah's lands were preparing for war, as Kovu in his love for Kiara, had 'betrayed' them.

But really only Zira felt this way. Everyone else was silently cheering him on, and trying to appear evil. They were making stick weapons as Zira checked the conditions for battle.

The young-ish adult Nuka wasn't though. He was still bragging about how strong he was, with the older adolescent Vitani groaning at being forced to listen to this. She and Kovu weren't the only ones affected by his incessant bragging. Everyone was forced to listen to it.

Vitani had made the most stick weapons, because she was one of the strongest females, and dangerous when armed.

Jabvah came up to where she was making the stick weapons, bending his body down so he could hide under a tuft of grass.

He had a 16 month old body, with a mane now growing down his back, with very thick head hair, and very thick hair framing his face.

He had arm patches and a small patch on his chest. It was clear he was a young lion, now, not a cub.

When Nuka started bragging again, he stole about 5 of the weapons from Vitani's pile of about 50, and then ran off to the Outland creek where he found the tunnel he used to travel to the Hyena Campsite.

He had brought gifts with him today, and carried them proudly in his mouth.

Although he had splinters in his mouth from the wood, it was well worth it. And he had already made quite a name for himself at the campsite.

"Hey everybody, I'm back!" he pulled the weapons out of his mouth and announced and they cheered for the Lion Alpha.

"What's that you carried in your mouth?" asked Banzai, Kamal's father.

"Oh, I decided to bring some weapons to the camp, in case the pussycats or anything else get you in trouble. There are five spears in here, fashioned by the Outlander's best war lioness." Jabvah praised Vitani's craftsmanship from afar.

"Wow! It's perfect! Thankyou, Jabvah!" Shenzi thanked, examining the weapons he had brought. They were only an ornament of what was to come. Tomorrow night, an unanticipated reconciliation would bring Jabvah and his future mate, his Kamal, closer…**


	6. Watching The Battle Unfold

Chapter 6-Watching The Battle Unfold

Zira hissed and smirked in delight, at her Outlander clan she had forced to serve her. "Now, it's time! Against the rain and mud, we will avenge Scar, and Nuka, in our battle! Royal Lioness Army, gather! The rest of you, lions, and other adolescents and cubs, will watch over us. Let's march! Go, go go!"

Zira the manipulative leader practically pushed them in the direction of the Pridelands.

Jaylah, who was now 10 an older cub, and her obvious crush and Jabvah's best friend Leonie was 12, an official but small adolescent with his golden mane thickening on his head and beginning to run down to his ears.

The night fell, as Zira and her clan of Outlanders started infiltrating the land of Simba and Kiara. Jaylah, Jabvah and Leonie were left to watch boredly as they ran off.

In the back of their minds, everyone was afraid for a loved one, a family member. Jabvah was worried about his mother, Chali who was part of Zira's army. So was Jaylah and Ki.

They weren't surprised to watch the apparent stand-off between Zira and Simba, not even the royals and outsiders attacking each other, Vitani attacking Nala, or Zira attacking Simba.

But what they were surprised by was Kovu and Kiara, who had been missing in action earlier. They watched as they lost Zira, and Vitani was the first to side with Kovu, making peace and influencing Chali, Janois and the other Army Lionesses to join sides with Kovu and Kiara.

The Outlanders joined with the Pridelanders, and war was no more. Jabvah was also secretly happy that this happened. It only made him closer to his love, and he could already feel her nuzzle, her lick on the cheek, her kiss.**


	7. An Alpha Male's Right

Chapter 7- An Alpha Male's Right

As everyone was in the mist of developing bonds with fellow Outlanders, and Kovu and Kiara were happily married and Kiara was heavily pregnant, Jabvah thought about his Alpha Male right.

Wait, he was 20 months, wasn't he? An Alpha Male was of 20 months.

His eyes widened and he gasped.

He would finally get the right to mate with Kamal. He was going to make children with _Kamal_! But he was going to _make children_ with Kamal.

He was suddenly sweaty and nervous. Like most lions of his age in his generation, he had never done that before.

But on the plus side, she probably hadn't either. Both had been in an official relationship since Kamal was barely an adolescent, and Kamal was born at a time where there were no hyenas remotely her age.

Now, some female hyenas were pregnant or had recently been, so hopefully, their little hyena/lions would have someone to play with. He didn't even know what to call his cross-litter kids. But he and Kamal would figure it out.

Early one morning, very late in Simba's reign, almost time for Kiara to take the throne, Jabvah sneaked off excitedly.

This was the day arranged for the private meeting between the elder Alphas Shenzi and Banzai, and him and Kamal, to arrange and bless their mateship as ancestors.

They could try to have children anytime, preferably as soon as possible.

As the sun pushed past the sky, Jabvah met with Kamal. "Jabvah!"

She nuzzled him passionately with friction. "Hey Kamal." He licked her cheek tenderly. "Just so you know, I really want to try…" Her eyelashes fluttered.

"For what?" Jabvah teased with a knowing smirk. "For children." She teased back, and they were seconds away from kissing, before Shenzi and Banzai interrupted them.

"Hello, Jabvah and Kamal, now is time for your mateship arrangement. Banzai, come stand on Jabvah's side. Kamal, on my side please." They rearranged to Shenzi's arrangements.

"Now, what we are going to do is, Jabvah, take Kamal's right hand." Banzai continued.

"Now, do you promise to care and love for each other like any good mates, in sickness and in health, in love and in death?" Shenzi asked. "I do." Kamal accepted first, being the one of Alpha blood like her mother. Jabvah followed. "I do." Banzai continued on.

"Do you promise to lead the clan responsibly and truthfully, with honour and guts?"

Jabvah and Kamal smiled at each other, and accepted with two more I dos.

"We give you your honourable blessing. You may create a new generation as you wish, in the privacy of the special birth cave, at Scar's Old Home." Shenzi told them.

They blushed and didn't say anything, but waved the now retired Alphas off.

"So where's the place?" asked Jabvah.

"I'll show you." They turned right to a birthing cave on the right of Scar's Old Home.

It was used when Kamal was born.

"So um…I won't be here again for a week, because I already visited earlier…do you want to try now?" Jabvah said shyly, blushing. "I thought you'd never ask." Kamal fluttered her eye lashes and kissed Jabvah. They stepped into the cave to try for a new alpha or alphas.**


	8. Leaders Of Tomorrow

Chapter 8- Leaders Of Tomorrow

Two weeks later, Kamal roused from sleep on a good, calm morning.

She felt pregnant. She wished and wished that she was too.

Recently, only time could tell, but now that it was two weeks after she had tried, the older adolescent had an appointment with the medicine hyena, Ajuoga.

She was beyond excited. She trotted off to Ajuoga's tent. "Hey Ajuoga, I'm here for my check up." Kamal smiled. "Ok, love."

Ajuoga did what she did with all the potentially pregnant hyenas. She felt her stomach.

"I have good news. You are pregnant." Ajuoga smiled at the very young woman. "Oh my gosh! What is the gender or genders?" asked Kamal, brightened and full of curiosity.

"There's a boy and a girl." She announced, and hugged Kamal warmly. "Good luck with motherhood, young Alpha." Ajuoga wished her the best.

During the time of Kamal's pregnancy, Jabvah upped his visits from twice a week to almost as much as he could sneak away.

Chali, his mother, although occupied with his new little brother Boho, would often be wary of where he was going.

He figured it wasn't his mother's business where he was going. He was almost a young adult, his mother didn't' need to tell him what to do.

So he just made excuses he was travelling the lands, and she actually bought it, for quite a while, until she met her Grandchildren much later.

The months flew by, and shortly after Zahara, a cub from Jabvah's new pride, had saved Kamal, she gave birth.

Jabvah rushed to get Ajuoga and the pack, and after Kamal's straining and pushing for an hour, finally a girl was born, followed by a boy half an hour younger than his sister.

Kamal smiled sweetly down at her newborns, licking them clean and then handing the boy to Jabvah to hold. They blinked their eyes open.

The girl had black eyes, and the boy had blue eyes. "They're beautiful." Kamal cooed.

"What do you want to name the girl?" asked Jabvah.

Kamal studied her for a minute, and then was struck by inspiration. "She's definitely a Leilei. What about the boy?" Jabvah studied her like Kamal did. "He's a Rhoy." They smiled and nuzzled their children, then fell asleep with their newborns.**


	9. Thoughts

Chapter 9- Thoughts

Jabvah the young adult had been watching closely over Kiara's cub Zahara.

He liked that cub. She was different. Perceptive and bright, very smart for her age.

She wasn't as jaded as Simba or the generations before him. She had helped his mate. A little beacon of light in an otherwise dark world for lion and hyena relations.

She seemed angered at Kiara's stubborn hatred of hyenas that she only inherited from the royals, with old Ahadi's blood in the mix.

She reminded him so much of himself at the age of a cub, even before he met hyenas he never thought they were any bad in the creatures, it was just Zira that lioness Grandfathered by Jay Jay Nough. It was clear she was a spooky apparition of him, as everyone said.

He was returning to Pride Rock after another romp with his growing three weeks old children. He knew the bright cub Zahara would be turning four soon.

What a great chance to show her around. _She'll love it around here,_ _I bet,_ Jabvah smiled as he journeyed back to the Pridelands, waving another goodbye to his precious mate and Liyena children.

The End.**


End file.
